


Everybody Wants Officer Haught

by Jeslylo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Nicole Haught, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeslylo/pseuds/Jeslylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending more time with Nicole, Wynonna warns Waverly that "If you don't jump on that I will".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Wants Officer Haught

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous tumblr prompt.
> 
> Find me at ramenandtwobuckchuck.

Not many people in Purgatory would share a drink with Wynonna. Waverly, yes, because everybody loved her. But not Wynonna. She was a pariah, the town screw up. She’d long since accepted that role and mostly come to peace with it.

But then Nicole sat on the floor, shared a bottle of whiskey, and complemented her ass.

Now, Wynonna knew her ass was top shelf (it was pretty bangin’ if she said so herself), but for someone else to say so - someone who didn’t know her, who held neither love nor animosity towards her - was another thing entirely. And she was different from Doc and Dolls. They regarded Wynonna with either annoyance or… well, annoyance would work. Maybe there was something else beneath their hard (and admittedly sexy) exteriors, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that they each had their own agenda.

Nicole was just a cop who wanted to help people. And she was being nice to Wynonna Earp. At the very least, she deserved more than just her usual one-liners. Maybe even a semblance of a friendship - or, better yet, maybe even an actual friendship. Wouldn’t that be nice?

Wynonna glanced over at her sister, who was engrossed in research. A smirk touched her lips. She’d noticed the way both Waverly and Nicole kept stealing glances at one another. And now that Waves broke up with Chump, she could do with someone like Nicole. But not before Wynonna had her fun.

“You know what?” 

“What?” replied Waverly, not looking up from the maps on the table.

Wynonna eyed her little sister for a moment before continuing. “I like that Officer Haught.”

A light but noticeable flush crept into Waverly’s cheeks as she paused, her concentration on the map ceasing even though she didn’t move. “Oh yeah?” she asked after a moment, trailing a finger down the edge of the worn paper.

“Yep.” Wynonna drummed her fingers on the desk beneath her, then pushed herself off to walk closer to Waverly. “She said my ass was top shelf. We had a moment.”

Waverly looked up at that. “Wait, she- Nicole said… she said your ass was-”

“Top shelf, yeah.”

“Why?”

Wynonna scoffed. “Because it’s true? Jesus, Waves, even though we’re sisters you gotta admit that we both have amazing-”

“No, I mean-” Waverly huffed. “I mean, why did it come up in the first place?”

“I told her that Stephanie said I needed a butt lift. She disagreed.”

Waverly pursed her lips. “Oh. Well. That was nice of her to say.”

Wynonna shrugged. “Maybe. Or maybe she was hitting on me. I’d like to think it was the latter. You must’ve noticed how much time we’ve started spending together, right?”

“Well yeah, but-”

“Sooooo,” continued Wynonna, fiddling with her necklace, “I think she digs me.”

The expression on Waverly’s face was priceless. Annoyance, disbelief, and a hint of jealousy - perfect, really. “I… I don’t think so.” It came out less certain than Waverly would have liked. Maybe there was something there after all, and she completely missed it.

Wynonna leaned in, holding her little sister’s gaze. “Well, if you don’t jump on that, _I will_.”

With a final smile to seal the warning, she turned away, chuckling to herself as she left Waverly to stew in the room alone.


End file.
